For the brother who would never be
by xXthatoneinsanechickXx
Summary: 'Mr. Strider, there's been an accident.' Dave knew it was all over and all he wanted to do was put the phone down there an then. 'We need you here now please Mr Strider.' He vaguely heard the doctor say. He numbly made his way to the general hospital. They didn't even let him go near the body. 'Autopsy was going on at the moment.' They said. "Autopsy my ass. Let me see my brother."


Dave doesn't show it because Bro taught him better. Bro taught him to be ruthless. To stay cool in the worst situations. Even in the face of danger. Bro taught him to fight. 'Screw Taekwondo.' He always said. Now, Dave could wield Katanas, Shurikens, and Daggers. Bro taught him how to mix tapes. Bought him his first turntables even though they were expensive as fuck and they had barely enough money to get by. Bro told him that he would always be there. That he was always proud of him. Always called him his 'little bro'. Well Dave was in his mid-twenties now. Still a bachelor, but as cool as always.

But the day the doctors called and started with 'Mr. Strider, there's been an accident.' Dave knew it was all over and all he wanted to do was put the phone down there an then. 'We need you here now please Mr Strider.' He vaguely heard the doctor say. He numbly made his way to the general hospital. They explained what happened. There was a fight, and he was wounded but still tried to drive home. They didn't even let him go near the body. 'Autopsy was going on at the moment.' They said. "Autopsy my ass. Let me see my brother." He said coolly. The doctor only shook his head and gave him an apologetic look. "It's not pretty. And its against the rules so I cant." _'Keep your cool Dave. It's easy as pie.'_ He remembered his brother saying. So he kept his cool. Nodded and shrugged it off.

 _Just like how Bro taught him to._

He held up the facade even when they handed him the keys to Bro's apartment, his wallet and his pair of 'gay ass animoo sunglasses', as he used to call them. _' They looked cool to me.'_ His brother had said. So they were cool. Back when he was younger, seeing his brother with these on could only mean a couple of things.

a) They were going to strife

b) Dave was gonna get his ass whooped

c) Dave was going to get his ass whooped _again_.

The smells of their old shared apartment almost brought tears to his eyes.

 _Almost._

He saw week old pizza boxes strewn across the floor, katanas and plush rumps thrown everywhere, mortal kombat games and controllers all over the couch. Overall, it still smelt like year old dirty socks and rotting pizza but he loved it, and he missed it so much. He made his way through all the rooms, remembering all the memories. He knew better than to touch the fridge unless he wanted to be bombarded by his brothers countless weapons, or to touch the trap door unless he wanted to be buried under plush rumps. He walked to his old room and found it locked. Not that it mattered anymore. He kicked down the door and stepped inside. Exactly how he left it. Bed sheets still unmade, a bottle of apple juice still sitting on his desk, window still cracked from the time that whacky bird flew in. Not a hair out of place and it was dusty as fuck. It seemed that Bro still hadn't gotten into the program of spring cleaning. He left the room and went into Bro's. He was never allowed in here. He didn't know why, but Bro seemed to like his secrets. None of the things seemed a day old in Daves eyes. As he looked around the room, he saw so many things that have changed. Instead of plush rump posters, he found eviction notices. Instead of stacks of his sick rhymes, Dave found bills that were skyrocketing. He felt the tears spill out as he took a look at his brothers room and wondered why. Why didn't he tell him. Why didn't he ask? Then realisation struck. "Why wasn't I there?" He whimpered, collapsing onto the ground in fits of sobs and coughs and wheezes for the suffering he has been through. For all the times he cherished, for all the time that he has lost.

 _For the brother who would never be._


End file.
